Because bonding is fun!
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Lord Phoenix thinks it's a good idea to get all the teams in one room to bond...it isn't. R&R. Disclaimer: Galactik Football does not belong to me.


Because bonding is fun!

_This story was inspired by a crappy RE day we had at school...sitting in a hall and being forced to talk to people you deliberately avoid? Fun...But to be honest it was quite fun in its own trying to be cool way :D So this is the result: _

_(This is based a few episodes into the third season...before things went LOCO). _

"Coach, Coach!"

Aarch sighed as –yet again- he heard Micro-Ice call his name. "What is it Micro-Ice?" He requested, turning to the small lad.

"What's this about?" Micro-Ice asked for the **third** time.

Sighing, Aarch rubbed the bridge of his nose before answering. "I've told you Micro-Ice. It's a bonding session between all the teams to encourage fair play between every player,"

"But why do we need to do it? We're all fair players!" Micro-Ice protested moodily.

_Or not..._Aarch thought to himself as he remembered Rocket going to punch Luur in the final.

"Look," he sighed- addressing Micro-Ice. "I didn't come up with it, it was Lord Phoenix's idea. Just grin and bear it, okay? It sounded a nice idea at the time,"

"Something tells me this is compulsory," Rocket murmured as he watched Sinedd moodily lead his team into the large hall currently brimming with other teams.

"I'm surprised Sinedd turned up at all," Artegor commented darkly from Aarch's side.

"Wait a minute..."

Aarch looked down at Micro-Ice just as a flash of realisation passed over the boys face.

"If all the teams are here...that means I get to see Yuki!" He worked out.

"What makes you so sure she wants to see **you**, Mice?" Thran chuckled.

Micro-Ice stuck his tongue out at him just as Lord Phoenix appeared on the stage at the front of the room.

"Please will everybody take a seat!" He declared in his large, booming voice.

The teams sat in rows, in front of the stage, every team keeping to its own. Lord Phoenix waited through the shuffling of chairs (specifically from Micro-Ice, who was repeatedly edging his chair around for no apparent reason) before speaking.

"Welcome!" He exclaimed. "Now, I bet you're all wondering what you're doing here..."

"Got that right!" Sinedd yelled, causing all the Shadows to burst out laughing, and causing D'jok to slump down further in his seat with a moody look on his face as he heard Mei giggling along.

"Yes, yes, very funny," Lord Phoenix agreed, smiling good-naturedly. "Well, I'm here to tell you the reason! It has been brought to my attention recently, that there is some bad blood going on between certain players, or teams..."

D'jok snorted loudly.

"So, I decided that, to reduce the amount of fouls that could happen, we should have a bonding day- at the end of the day, the plan is, that you'll like everyone too much to even consider fouling them!" Lord Phoenix continued.

"Or, you'll know all their weak spots..." Sinedd muttered darkly.

"We get to stay in our team's right?" Micro-Ice asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm afraid not; you'll be separated into groups," Lord Phoenix replied, ignoring the uproar of groans and moans of annoyance that erupted from the crowd of young footballers before him.

"There won't be too much activity will there?" Ahito asked hopefully.

"Oh plenty!" Lord Phoenix replied delightedly; causing another chorus of moans to begin.

"Are you, like, hosting this bonding day?" Yuki asked from around the middle, causing Micro-Ice to bob up like a meerkat in order to find her.

"Sit down," Artegor hissed, pushing the footballer back into his seat.

"This is just like school," Micro-Ice moped.

"No, no," Lord Phoenix addressed Yuki. "I'm not 'hip' enough to host this,"

"Oh God, not some young, hip, annoying, little..." Sinedd went silent when a young, annoying looking woman bounced onto the stage.

"She looks: just brimming with enthusiasm," Kernor said in a silly voice to one of her team mates before glaring at the woman.

"Hi!" The woman shouted as Lord Phoenix subtly edged off the stage. "My name's Faye!"

There was silence from the crowd of footballers.

"This suuuuuuucks," Micro-Ice moaned quietly.

"Ahoohoo!" Faye laughed. "That wasn't very good was it? Can I have a: 'Hi Faye!' Please?"

"Hi Faye," less than half of the footballers replied...well The Wambas and The Cyclopses replied anyway.

"Ooh!" Faye gasped. "Not **quite** good enough! One more time, an..."

"No!" Fulmugus yelled from the crowd.

Faye went silent for a few seconds –apparently counting down from ten- looking at her feet, before glancing back up and grinning. "Okay, so I'm Faye!"

"Faye the gay," Thran whispered to Micro-Ice who sniggered before he was slapped around the back of the head by Artegor.

"And what we're going to do first is...separate you into teams!" Faye grinned at everyone.

"Woo," Whi-Wam-Boo -the white haired Wamba defender- exclaimed sarcastically.

"Alright then," Faye muttered as Lord Phoenix handed her a list. Everybody watched her in a tense silence; hoping to be with their friends...or at the very least not with their enemies.

"Right, well. The first group is: D'jok, Sinedd, Kernor, Warren, Akkamuk, Tia and Lun-Zia, and can you go over there please," Faye gestured to the left corner of the room.

"Bloody typical," D'jok moaned as he kicked his chair over to the corner.

Sinedd held Mei's hand tightly before gently untangling himself, striding past D'jok and kicking him. Kernor threw her chair to the corner in anger, because she wasn't with any of her team, before following after it. Warren behaved like an adult; and simply walked over. Akkamuk danced over as his team mates sang his name and Tia shoved past Lun-Zia unceremoniously to get to a good seat in the circle.

"Great!" Faye smiled. "Now, what's your name going to be?"

"Sinedd!" Sinedd yelled, just as D'jok yelled his own name.

"Sind'jok?" Faye repeated. "Cool, let's have a round of applause for Sind'jok!"

A few people clapped, namely The Wambas, The Cyclopses (who were clearly taking the mickey) and Mei.

"That's a **crap** name," Kernor roared. "If you keep up this stupid, macho war, I'll smash your skulls together,"

Sinedd muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Kernor growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Sinedd shook his head.

"Coward," D'jok hissed.

Faye talked over Sinedd's reply. "The next group is: Mei, Woo-Wam-Boo, Yuki, Nihilis, Micro-Ice, Nikki 4 and Stevens!"

The afore mentioned people stood up and trotted over to the other corner of the room that Faye had pointed to.

"We're called: Yuki rules!" Micro-Ice yelled as he dragged his chair next to Yuki's.

"Great name!" Faye giggled. "Okay, the next team is: Rocket, Thran, Fulmugus, Sarlight, Luur, Lune-Zeara and Eticala!"

As everyone watched Sarlight (a Lightning player) and Eticala (an Elektra player) walk over, Aarch smacked himself in the head- cursing the world as he watched Rocket join Luur in the circle.

Soon enough, all the teams had been assigned. Faye clapped. "Well! Aren't these groups fantastic?"

Ahito glanced around his all female team; made up of Elektra's and one Ryker called Jaknok, and shrugged. "Could be worse," he admitted.

"Right, well, the first activity is to tell your group your name and one interesting fact about yourself. And you'd better do it, because the managers and I will be supervising!" Faye giggled.

The managers –who had all been looking very bored, leant against a wall- jumped.

"We are?" The Xenon manager blinked.

"Yup!" Faye nodded. "Choose a team to supervise!"

As the Xenon manager shot off towards Luur's team, Aarch wandered over to the Sind'joks just as Sinedd began introducing himself.

"I'm Sinedd, and I guess an interesting fact about me would be that I'm dating Mei...my fellow Shadow player," he smirked at D'jok (who was opposite him in the circle, clenching his fists).

"Shut up Sinedd," D'jok warned.

"Why? You gonna make..."

"Shut up!" Kernor roared. "It's my turn now!"

Aarch stepped back a fraction.

"My name's Kernor and my interesting fact is that I'll smash both your heads in if you both don't shut up!"

"Now, now, Kernor, this session is about stopping violence," Faye tutted as she drifted past.

Kernor fell silent and hit Warren in the arm to signal it was his turn.

"I'm Warren..." He murmured, rubbing his now sore arm. "And I believe in fair play,"

"Which is why you haven't gotten into the final for the past eight years," Sinedd suggested.

"Don't talk to Warren like that Sinedd!" D'jok raged.

"D'jok, its fine, cool it," Warren smiled reassuringly.

"Fine," D'jok sighed. "I'm D'jok and..."

"You're a dick," Sinedd put in.

"Sinedd," Aarch murmured warningly.

"We've been through this Aarch," Sinedd sighed. "You're not my coach anymore,"

"Uhuh Sinedd, if you don't behave you get a one match ban," Faye sighed as she walked past again. Sinedd went pale.

"As I was **saying**," D'jok snarled. "I'm D'jok and I'm the best footballer in this tournament...besides Warren,"

Luur stood up.

"And Luur," D'jok added hastily, glancing over at Luur's group.

Luur sat back down.

"I'm Akkamuk," Akkamuk introduced. "And I find this group funny,"

"I'm Lun-Zia," Lun-Zia began. "And I've only recently joined the Snowkids,"

Sinedd made a sympathetic sound for the Wamba before Tia began.

"I'm Tia," she introduced. "And my fact is that I've been going out with Rocket..." She glared at Lun-Zia. "For years now, it's been serious for a while now," she leant forward slightly. "We love each other," she added.

Aarch closed his eyes in exasperation.

Meanwhile over with the Yuki rules! group, Artegor was having some trouble of his own: keeping Micro-Ice sat down, so he didn't try to jump on Yuki's lap again.

"I'm Mei," Mei introduced (as Nihilis and Woo-Wam-Boo had already done). "And, my interesting fact is that I'm a model on the side,"

It was now Stevens' turn, everybody looked at the pirate. He waved, then shrugged.

"Are you not going to talk?" Yuki enquired.

"Yuki wants you to talk!" Micro-Ice yelled in the poor pirate's face.

"No...I'm fine," Yuki groaned, shaking her head.

Micro-Ice squeaked. "Sorry Yuki," he apologised.

Again, Yuki shook her head, before introducing herself. "I'm Yuki and I'm cousins with two galactik stars," she grinned and Micro-Ice clapped her until Artegor poked him –hard- to show it was his turn.

"Oh, I'm Micro-Ice and I miss Yuki," Micro-Ice stated.

"Really? I'd never have guessed," Nihilis rolled her eyes.

Micro-Ice pouted at her, as Faye clapped to get everyone's attention. "Up next is a fun test to see what animal you are! So everybody just fill in these sheets,"

After about twenty minutes, everybody had filled in their sheets and Faye was holding the results on stage.

"Who wants to find out what animal they are?" She trilled.

"Whatever gets us home quicker!" Shouted a Ryker called Klimps in Mark's group.

"Well, first of all, Ahito, you're a bush baby," Faye announced, looking down at the papers.

"Aww!" All the girls in Ahito's group cooed.

"How is this helping us bond?" Thran demanded.

"You can all join in with the fun of being an animal!" Faye defended.

"This is bull," Whi-Wam-Boo the white-haired defender of the Wamba's muttered from his position next to Mark.

"It's good!" Faye insisted. "Now, Sinedd, you're a gerbil!" She giggled. "How cute!"

"Like hell I'm a gerbil!" Sinedd yelled.

"Now, now Sinedd, you're a little, squishable gerbil, just leave it," D'jok smirked.

"I'm not a gerbil," Sinedd denied. "I'm more like...a panther,"

"Or a wolf, babe!" Mei suggested from her group.

"Thanks Mei," Sinedd agreed, he smirked at D'jok. "She would know. She does, after all know me through and through,"

D'jok glared at him.

"What's the next session?" Aarch asked quickly, determined to relieve some of the tension.

"Y...yeah, sure," Faye mumbled, looking a bit put out. "In this next task; you've got to build the tallest tower possible out of newspaper and sellotape,"

"Just like school!" Micro-Ice whined.

"This'll be easy," Thran shrugged.

"Woo, we've got Thran, we're gonna win!" Eticala celebrated.

Faye threw paper to the teams before grinning. "Go! Ten minutes only!" Then she put on a happy pop tune.

"Let's elect a leader," Mei suggested as the music began.

"Not enough time!" Micro-Ice yelped, before crashing to the floor in excitement and throwing paper everywhere. Artegor sighed and glanced around to see the Xenon manager's team: Luur and Lune-Zeara were on their knees, working on part of the tower while Thran dictated what to do to Rocket, Fulmugus, Sarlight and Eticala.

"Good work Lune-Zeara," Thran encouraged, glancing at Luney and Luur's work.

At the sound of Lune-Zeara's name, Woo-Wam-Boo bobbed up and stared forlornly at her group, looking past the Sind'jok's (where currently D'jok and Sinedd were in each other's faces, arguing about how to build the tower).

"Hey!" Fulmugus yelled, spotting Woo-Wam-Boo looking at his team. "Woo-Wam-Boob is trying to copy our idea!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" Woo-Wam-Boo denied as Lune-Zeara looked over at him with a hurt look.

"No cheating!" Faye chuckled as Woo-Wam-Boo determinedly looked around at the creation Micro-Ice, Yuki, Stevens, Nihilis and Mei were making.

"How's it going?" The Wamba asked.

"Good, we're just sello-taping it to the floor- cuz otherwise it doesn't stay up," Micro-Ice explained.

"No sello-taping it to the floor!" Faye declared from the stage, causing every single group to groan.

"Dammit!" Micro-Ice complained as he began scratching at the sello-tape on the floor.

"No! Leave it!" Mei hissed, grabbing his hand. "She can't tell if we've sello-taped it or not!"

"I like the way you think sister," Nihilis winked before high-fiving her team mate.

"The tower's still not very big though," Yuki commented, sitting back on her haunches before poking the construction, it fell limply to the side.

"I'll handle it," Nikki 4 decided before becoming a tower building blur- after a few seconds the tower was as big as the standing Nikki 4.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Micro-Ice gushed. "It's like you're a tower building machine!"

"Machine...right," Nikki 4 agreed.

"Tiiiiiiiiimeeesss up!" Faye yelled. "Now, I shall judge the towers!"

Everybody watched as she bounded over to the Sind'joks, more than a few of the footballer's sending death glares her way. Faye tutted when she saw the 'tower' (i.e. a mess on the floor).

"That's not very good now, is it?" She chuckled.

"Blame D'jok," Sinedd muttered, harbouring a cut lip.

"Shut up Sinedd," D'jok hit back, nursing a black eye.

"Did you two hit each other?" Faye exclaimed wide-eyed.

"No...That would be Kernor," Aarch sighed, nodding at the goalkeeper.

"Kernor!"

"What?" Kernor exploded.

"That's a one match ban for you!" Faye declared.

"What?" Every single Ryker in the room stood up in outrage with their captain.

"Wanna rethink that bimbo?" Kernor growled.

Instead of answering, Faye stepped back and coughed before bounding over to the Yuki rules! team. Kernor sat back down.

"That's more like it!" Faye giggled, clapping her hands at the sight of the towering mass of paper belonging to the Yuki rules! group. "Well done guys!"

"They cheated!" Fulmugus yelled.

Faye stared at Mei (who was closest to her) wide-eyed. "Did you cheat Mei?" She gasped.

"No," Mei shook her head determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Faye pressed.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a liar?" Sinedd growled loudly.

"I'm calling her a whore," D'jok murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No, no," Faye sighed. "Maybe we should just move onto the next task..."

...the next thing turned out to be even worse. As D'jok discovered as he and Sinedd were pulled onto the stage.

"In this game- you show how much attention you pay to your fellow footballers by drawing them, blindfolded," Faye explained.

D'jok glared at her from behind the easel. "This whole day is a giant waste of time, I could be training," he hissed.

"Hush now," Faye giggled. "Now take a good long look at Sinedd before we put a blindfold on you,"

"No," D'jok replied bluntly.

Not to be put off, Faye simply wrapped the blindfold around D'jok's head before yelling: 'Go!' Loudly into his ear.

Unfortunately the immature footballers in the crowd took this as a sign to hurl stuff at D'jok, and soon the poor star striker was being bombarded by pens, bits of rolled up paper, a few shoes and a paper tower (courtesy of Fulmugus). Tutting, Faye took the blindfold off of D'jok (who had valiantly kept drawing).

"Let's see your drawing then D'jok," Faye smiled.

D'jok turned the easel around to show a drawing of a deformed looking creature in a Shadow uniform, holding a sign that read: 'I'm a wanker'.

Faye sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as the footballer's watching either began laughing loudly or hurling insults at D'jok. D'jok grinned, and standing up, waved at his team members.

"Calm down Micro-Ice," Artegor growled, before smacking him around the back of the head again (Micro-Ice had been laughing maniacally).

"Ow! Jeez!" Micro-Ice yelped.

"You guys aren't making this easy," Faye muttered as Sinedd and D'jok tramped off stage. (Well, they had to be dragged away from each other first.)

"I'm sorry about this. I never guessed they'd be so immature," Lord Phoenix whispered to the troubled looking Faye.

"Not all of us are being immature!" Akkamuk exclaimed, looking up from giving a cyclops from another group a noogie.

"Just take it to the next task," Lord Phoenix advised.

"Okay..." Faye murmured doubtfully. "The next task is a dancing task and you need a partner for..." Faye was cut off by a giant crash. The girl went silent and she and everybody else in the room watched Tia and Lun-Zia hurtle towards Rocket (the crashing coming courtesy of both of their chairs slamming against the ground).

"Stay back!" Tia warned as she leapt over Ahito, using him as a hurdle. Lun-Zia jumped onto Fulmugus' head and launched herself off him towards Rocket, but Tia jumped up mid air and kicked Lun-Zia flying away. The Wamba flew off course and hit a wall...and that's when the riot began.

D'jok punched Sinedd, Sinedd punched D'jok back. Kernor kicked Akkamuk out of the way as she went after Faye. Soon everyone was jumping on each other and hitting each other.

Two minutes in the fight however, an ear-splitting scream sounded and everyone looked up to see Kernor holding Faye by her hair.

"I've got her!" The Ryker announced.

All the footballer's cheered before heading towards the struggling Faye. The managers watched as the footballers laid into the screaming woman- even Sinedd and D'jok and Tia and Lun-Zia had stopped fighting in order to attack Faye.

"Shouldn't we do something?" The Ryker manager asked Lord Phoenix who was watching the whole scene tiredly.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just a clone," Lord Phoenix sighed.

"I'm glad, they're bonding over something at least..." Aarch murmured.

"...yeah," Artegor agreed, glancing at the floor to see a clump of Tia's hair and wincing.

_Hope you liked it! _


End file.
